cocoppa_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Sugoroku Events
Event Summary Sugoroku Event (or Dice Event) is an event where players go through a map by spinning a roulette to collect Sugoroku Points and CocoPPa Money. Terminology * Sugoroku Points (Pts): Points for Ranking. * CocoPPa Money: Currency used to buy limited items from the Item Shop. * Roulette: * Magical Gauge: * Magical Time: Once the Magical Gauge is full, Magical Time is activated for 5 minutes and the player will get 1.3x the amount of Sugoroku Points and CocoPPa Money. Magical Time can end by Event Features How to (How to) Steps - Let's Start Sugoroku.jpg|Let's Start Sugoroku (How to) Steps - Details of Space.jpg|Details of Space (How to) Steps - About Magical Gauge.jpg|About Magical Gauge (How to) Steps - Quest-Money Trade.jpg|Quest/Money Trade (How to) Steps - Ranking.jpg|Ranking More Hints (How to) Hint - Charm Up.jpg|Charm Up (How to) Hint - Roulette Item.jpg|Roulette Item (How to) Hint - Bonus Item.jpg|Bonus Item Spaces Spaces are areas on the map where the player could land depending on the amount steps they get by spinning the roulette. There are seven different spaces the player can land on: * Start Space: Every Sugoroku starts from this space! You will automatically move to the Start Space after you reach the Goal Space. * Goal Space: You can get Sugoroku Points and CocoPPa Money if you reach the goal! If you make the exact stop at the Goal Space, you will get more Sugoroku Points and CocoPPa Money. The player is forced to stop at the Goal Space once it is reached and unused number of steps are discarded. * Point Space: When you stop at the Point Space, you can get Sugoroku Point and CocoPPa Money based of your Charm Points! The Magical Gauge increases a little when you step on this space. * Lucky Space: Lucky Space gives you more Sugoroku Point and CocoPPa Money than the Point Space. The Magical Gauge increases a lot when you step on this space. * Unlucky Space: You do not get any Sugoroku Points or CocoPPa Money. The Magical Gauge decreases a lot and will end Magical Time if you stop. * Warp Space: When you stop at a Warp Space, you will warp to another Warp Space back or forth. You do not get nay Sugoroku Points, CocoPPa Money, or Magical Gauge at this space. There are only two warp spaces. * Reward Space: When you stop at the Reward Space, you can get items depending on the amount of items you stop on the space. There are Normal Rewards (Lucky Tickets) and Special Rewards that you can earn if the conditions are met. Special Reward even if you meet the requirement. Special Rewards are unlocked by the amount of laps you complete on the map. Across the map, Reward Spaces will have different colors and each space will have a different set of rewards. : ※ Special Reward is given in order from the left. You cannot get the reward if you haven't received the previous. : ※ You can get Special Reward only once. * Junction Space: Only appears when there is more than one path to choose. You must play a roulette that will decide which path you take. (Sugoroku Event) Goal Space.jpg|Goal Space (Sugoroku Event) Point Space.jpg|Point Space (Sugoroku Event) Lucky Space.jpg|Lucky Space (Sugoroku Event) Unlucky Space.jpg|Unlucky Space (Sugoroku Event) Warp Space.jpg|Warp Space (Sugoroku Event) Reward Space.jpg|Reward Space (Sugoroku Event) Junction Space.jpg|Junction Space Roulette There are four basic roulette! Each roulette should be used depending on the situation. * Normal Roulette: Most basic roulette. Consumes 12 HP for each spin. * Only 1 Roulette: Roulette with no HP consumption. You only move 1 step with this roulette, so use this roulette when you want to stop at the next step. * 1,2,3 Roulette: Roulette with no HP consumption. You only get 1, 2 or 3 number of steps with this roulette, so use this when you want to have a chance to stop at the targeted space. * Double Roulette: Roulette with no HP consumption and doubles your dice number. The maximum amount of steps you can get is 12, so use this when you want to aim for the Goal Space quickly! Additionally: * Junction Roulette: When the player lands on a Junction space. The player is force to spin a roulette with "A" or "B", regardless of the amount of moves they have remaining. (Items) Only 1 Roulette.jpg|(Items) Only 1 Roulette (Items) Only 1,2,3 Roulette.jpg|(Items) Only 1,2,3 Roulette (Items) Double Roulette.jpg|Double Roulette Items * 2x Bonus Book: Sugoroku Points becomes x2 if you stop at a Point Space or Lucky Space after you use the book. The book lasts 10 stops and does not have an effect on the fixed points from the Goal Space. * 2.5x Bonus Book: Sugoroku Points becomes x2.5 if you stop at a Point Space or Lucky Space after you use the book. The book lasts 20 stops and does not have an effect on the fixed points from the Goal Space. * CocoPPa Money: Used to buy limited items from the Item Shop (Items) 2x Bonus Book.jpg|(Items) 2x Bonus Book (Items) 2.5x Bonus Book.jpg|(Items) 2.5x Bonus Book (Items) CocoPPa Money.jpg|(Items) CocoPPa Money History * 11/27/2019: Sugoroku was first introduced as a new event that was coming in December 2019 along with the Event Schedule for December. * 12/05/2019: Information about Sugoroku Event (Spaces and Roulette) was released. * 12/09/2019: Information about Ranking and Points were released. * 12/10/2019: Sugoroku Event begins with Angel♡Devil. (What's New) New Sugoroku Event.jpg|New Sugoroku Event (What's New) Sugoroku Event Coming Soon.jpg|Sugoroku Event Coming Soon (What's New) Sugoroku Event Start Tomorrow.jpg|Sugoroku Event Start Tomorrow Images Landing Rewards (Sugoroku Event) Goal!.jpg (Sugoroku Event) Exact Goal.jpg|Exact Goal (Sugoroku Event) Arrived Point Space.jpg|Arrived Point Space (Sugoroku Event) Arrived Point Space - Magical Time.jpg|Arrived Point Space (with Magical Time) (Sugoroku Event) Arrived Unlucky Space.jpg|Arrived Unlucky Space Bonuses (Sugoroku Event) Magical Time Point x1.3.jpg|Magical Time Point x1.3 (Sugoroku Event) Book Bonus Point x2.jpg|Book Bonus Point x2 (Sugoroku Event) Book Bonus Point x2.5.jpg|Book Bonus Point x2.5 Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Start Space.jpg|Start Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Goal Space.jpg|Goal Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Point Space.jpg|Point Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Lucky Space.jpg|Lucky Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Unlucky Space.jpg|Unlucky Space (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Warp Space.jpg|Warp Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Reward Space.jpg|Reward Space Info (Sugoroku Event) Space Info - Junction Space.jpg|Junction Space Info Special Packs (Special Packs) Sugoroku Events - 1.jpg Roulette Info (Sugoroku Event) Only 1 Roulette.jpg|Only 1 Roulette (Sugoroku Event) Junction Roulette.jpg|Junction Roulette (Sugoroku Event) 123 Roulette.png|123 Roulette (Sugoroku Event) Double Roulette.png|Double Roulette (Sugoroku Event) Normal Roulette.png|Normal Roulette Roulette (Sugoroku Event) Roulette - Normal Roulette.jpg|Normal Roulette (Sugoroku Event) Roulette - Junction Roulette.jpg|Junction Roulette (Sugoruku Event) Roulette - 2x Bonus Book Roulette.png|2x Bonus Book Roulette Pop-Ups (Sugoroku Event) Goal.jpg|Goal (Sugoroku Event) Exact Goal!.jpg|Exact Goal (Sugoroku Event) Warp.jpg|Warp (Sugoroku Event) Stop.jpg|Stop (Sugoroku Event) Magical Time.jpg|Magical Time (Sugoroku Event) Book Bonus x2.jpg|Book Bonus x2 (Sugoroku Event) Book Bonus x2.5.jpg|Book Bonus x2.5 Others (Sugoroku Event) Get Reward - Double Roulette.jpg (Sugoroku Event) Board Map.png (Sugoroku Event) Magical Time Display.jpg Category:Sugoroku Events Category:2019